dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riolu-San vs Pokemon Trainer Lion
This is a What-If? DBX made in a collab by Lion and Riolu-San in PM. Description In this battle between the main Pokemon, and Zelda lovers on the fanon, all hell will break loose. Who will win? Who will die? Will Lion get banned? Or will Riolu-San get his powers taken away because corrupt? All the stuff that goes on in PM with Riolu-San and Lion Pokemon Trainer Lion grabs waifu body pillow. Pokemon Trainer Lion: LET'S FITE! Riolu-San grabs two of them. Riolu-San: DUAL WEILDING!!! HERE WE GO!!! Lion: shit Pokemon Trainer Lion grabs another Lion: LET'S GO Pokemon Trainer Lion slashes as Riolu-San nosebleeedsand then proceeds to Riolu-San cross slash. Pokemon Trainer Lion: who the fuck is on your pillow Pokemon Trainer Lion backs off a bit and stabs into the ground Riolu-San: Just some random chicks from anime, I borrowed them from an Otaku Pokemon Trainer Lion: wow like it isn't even your own waifu-you know what screw it * * Pokemon Trainer Lion triple slashes * 7:22Riolu-San* Riolu-San tripple nosebleeds * Before we continue * * Riolu-San uses magic to summon the waifus on Lion's pillows to life * I can do this * 7:23Pokemon Trainer LionI can just * * Pokemon Trainer Lion unleashes the pictures in the body pillow to become real * 7:24Riolu-San* Riolu-San blindfolded himself * I am immune to your attacks * for I cannot see the waifus one you pillow * Now where are you * 7:25Pokemon Trainer LionI just made them real * * Pokemon Trainer Lion disappears in shadow * 7:25Riolu-San* Riolu-San cannot see because blindfold * 7:25Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion appears behind Riolu * * Pokemon Trainer Lion drops pillows * 7:26Riolu-San* Riolu-San is flailing around and trips over pillows and accedently pantses Lion * NOOOOO * 7:27Pokemon Trainer Lion*Two Greninja use Hydro Pump* * 7:27Riolu-SanMY ULTIMATE TECHNICE TO WASTE! * 7:27Pokemon Trainer LionMY PANTS * * Pokemon Trainer Lion pulls up * 7:27Riolu-San* Riolu-San gets hit with the Greninja * NUUH * 7:27Pokemon Trainer Lionheh * you're blindfolded * 7:27Riolu-San* Riolu-San starts to make hand signs * HAREM JUTSU!!!! * 7:27Pokemon Trainer Lionyou don't know who or what is controlling the Greninjas * * Pokemon Trainer Lion is immune * 7:28Riolu-San* Riolu-San just runs around at FTL speeds while in a bikini * 7:28Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion sets hands on fire * * Pokemon Trainer Lion bursts up to Riolu * SHINRYUKEN! * 7:29Riolu-San* Riolu-San eats the fire * 7:29Pokemon Trainer Lionshit * *Greninjas slash Riolu from either sides* * Shoryuken! * 7:29Riolu-San* Riolu-San is slashed and punched * 7:29Pokemon Trainer Lionyou're blindfolded * 7:30Riolu-San(We should totally put this on the DBX fanon wiki, because ) * 7:30Pokemon Trainer Liondo you have any idea who or what is controlling the Greninjas * you do it then * (after we finish) * 7:30Riolu-SanMy blindfold was destroyed with the fire * 7:31Pokemon Trainer LionDo you see anything? * 7:31Riolu-SanYep * 7:31Pokemon Trainer LionDo you know what I summoned yet? * 7:31Riolu-SanHow else was I able to put on this bikini for my harem justsu * Just two greninjas * 7:31Pokemon Trainer Lionnope * remember when I made the body pillows real? * 7:32Riolu-SanYep * That is why I put the bindfold on * 7:32Pokemon Trainer Lionyou know anything about what's controlling them? * 7:32Riolu-SanNope * 7:32Pokemon Trainer Lionbehind you * 7:32Riolu-San* Riolu-San looks behind me * 7:33Pokemon Trainer Lionyes, I made both my body pillows come to life * 7:33Riolu-San* Riolu-San is hiding, and what you see is just a Ditto * * Riolu-San sneeks up behind Lion and makes some hand signs * 7:33Pokemon Trainer LionCRAP! * * Pokemon Trainer Lion turns around * SHORYUKEN! * 7:34Riolu-SanSEXY LION WAIFU JUSTSU! * * Riolu-San transforms into Serena * 7:34Pokemon Trainer LionOH CRAP * * Pokemon Trainer Lion nosebleeds * 7:34Riolu-San* Riolu-San is knocked over * 7:34Pokemon Trainer Lionwhich one's real? * hey, hang on * I got an idea * 7:35Riolu-San* Riolu-San grabs the Ditto to kind of trick Lion * 7:35Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion pulls out swords * * Pokemon Trainer Lion impales self through heart * * Pokemon Trainer Lion RELEASES THE DARKNESS * * Pokemon Trainer Lion turns into Dark Lion * * Pokemon Trainer Lion slashes Ditto in half * 7:36Riolu-San* Riolu-San in FTL speeds leaves another Ditto behind as a transformed Serena and makes more hand signs to improve "features" * 7:37Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion howls like a fox-man * * Pokemon Trainer Lion eats the Ditto * but * * Pokemon Trainer Lion is wolf boy * 7:37Riolu-SanDitto2: Lion come here... * 7:37Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion howls * GROOOOOOOO! * * Pokemon Trainer Lion dashes at Riolu at FTL Speeds * I can tell who you really are Riolo! * 7:38Riolu-San* Riolu-San jumps from the bushes as an even sexier Serena * 7:38Pokemon Trainer LionI can also tell which is the real one! * Oh come on! * * Pokemon Trainer Lion 's darkness intensifies * 7:39Riolu-San* Riolu-San lands on Lion with his bigger transformed body covering Lion * 7:39Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion howls * * Pokemon Trainer Lion ascends into heaven * * Pokemon Trainer Lion falls back down in light form * 7:42Riolu-SanCome on Lion... It's not gay if you try while I am transformed * 7:42Pokemon Trainer LionI'd only do the real one, thanks. * * Pokemon Trainer Lion uses THE LIGHT to transorm Riolu back * 7:42Riolu-San/me's shadow dissapears * * Riolu-San is transformed back * 7:43Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion lands on the ground * 7:43Riolu-San* Riolu-San is without a shadow * 7:43Pokemon Trainer Liontime for a 1V1 Street Fight * 7:43Riolu-SanYou are pretty good * But notice something about me * 7:43Pokemon Trainer LionLet's roll! * 7:44Riolu-San* Riolu-San goes Super Sayain Blue * 7:44Pokemon Trainer LionSuper Saiyan, huh? * humph * * Pokemon Trainer Lion turns into Angel Hunter Lion * SHIN * SHORYUKEN! * 7:45Riolu-San* Riolu-San dies his hair with red coloring, making him Super Sayain Purple?! * * Riolu-San blocks and punches hard enough it feels like being hit with a meteror * 7:46Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion backs off * * Pokemon Trainer Lion fires thousands of MFTL Punches * 7:46Riolu-San* Riolu-San 's shadow is moving around * * Riolu-San is hit multiple times * You still have much to learn * 7:48Pokemon Trainer Lionhumph * * Pokemon Trainer Lion uses gate of light, summoning Manga Red * I can summon anything at will! * 7:48Riolu-San* Riolu-San summons Bill Cipher and grabs onto Lion * Your are not going anywhere * 7:48Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion summons Arceus * 7:49Riolu-San* Riolu-San 's shadow becomes corpreal and grabs a giant blade impailing both Lion and himself * Where there is light... * Dark Riolu: There is always darkness * 7:50Pokemon Trainer LionThat doesn't matter! * Darkness * Light * Both are infinite * But you certainly aren't! * * Pokemon Trainer Lion tornado slashes * 7:51Riolu-SanDark Riolu is uneffected * Dark Riolu: there is only one way to subdeu me. And it is not like you can figure it out * 7:51Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion makes a handseal * Fire Style... * FIREBALL JUTSU! * 7:52Riolu-San*Dark Riolu knocks away the fir ball with his blade * 7:52Pokemon Trainer LionThe dark... * Humph * Maybe it's time * * Pokemon Trainer Lion shuts eyes * Shadow Lion: To channel it. * 7:54Riolu-San* Riolu-San is heavily injured and warps away * Dark Riolu: The only way to kill me is hurt my masculinity * Dark Riolu: But a wimp like you can't do that * 7:56Pokemon Trainer LionShadow Lion: Oh please... * Shadow Lion: To me you're a fly, trying to ram into a wall. * * Pokemon Trainer Lion uses Shadow Aura * 7:57Riolu-San* Riolu-San absorbs the aura * 7:57Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion unleashes a ball at Dark Riolu's Donkey Konga * * Pokemon Trainer Lion doubles in power * Fool * 7:57Riolu-San* Riolu-San is uneffected * 7:57Pokemon Trainer LionEvery time my power is absorbed * I get stronger * 7:58Riolu-SanDark Riolu: Sorry, I have balls of Adamantium * 7:58Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion force-feeds Dark Riolu with Shadow Aura * 7:58Riolu-SanDark Riolu: Swallows it * 7:58Pokemon Trainer LionGood. * * Pokemon Trainer Lion triples in power * 7:59Riolu-SanDark Riolu if you are trying to pull A Blastoise on me, *grabs telekenetic gloves* ITS NO USE!!! * 8:00Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion rises into the air * PHANTOM'S... * 8:00Riolu-SanDark Riolu: Are you trying to kill ME?! * Dark Riolu: Seriously, you are not doing anything * 8:00Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion starts making a giant ball of hellfire, darkness, poison and shit * 8:01Riolu-San(ew, it is made out of crap * 8:01Pokemon Trainer Lion* Pokemon Trainer Lion launches it into the earth while landing, blowing a hole in the darkness * FURY! * Pokemon Trainer Lion: Dark Riolu is a virgin * Riolu-SanDark Riolu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ONLY WEAKNESS! THE TRUTH I NEVER BANGED ANYONE!!! * 8:15Pokemon Trainer LionShadow Lion: Heh. DBX! Category:User Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Riolu-San Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Collaborations